A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved plant care kit and in particular to a device for cleaning and waxing leaves of household plants or the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Display of plants in homes and commercial areas because of their aesthetic qualities is rapidly becoming popular, resulting in an increased demand for convenient devices for caring for the plants. One important care procedure for plants is washing or cleaning and waxing of the individual leaves of the plants. Typical procedures in the prior art for cleaning the individual leaves is by spray from a hose or a mist bottle. This procedure results in unsatisfactory and incomplete cleaning in that only part of the dirt and debris is washed away.
Another procedure in the prior art is wiping the leaf with a damp or dry cloth. This procedure also has disadvantages such as for example, the availability of the cleaning cloth and the distance of the plants from a source of cleaning water and the harshness of the rag on certain leaves of plants that could result in damage